Unfaltering
by Violent-Flames
Summary: Hawke and her companions head to the Wounded Coast to rid Thedas of a slaver band but their fearless leader comes across things she's not quite sure she can handle. F!Hawke/Isabela. Rated M to be sure. Will be a little angsty as well.
1. Look at Me

_A/N: Hi there! Welcome to this two-shot story (Eventually three-shot if you like it)! I just got the sudden urge to write a little piece involving the ever awesome characters of Bioware's Dragon Age 2. This is a f!Hawke/Isabela fic. Hope it is to your liking! Enjoy and happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Look at Me<p>

The sun had just reached its highest point in the sky and was shining its golden rays with great vigor at everything which found itself beneath its glaring heat. The road to the Wounded Coast was a rocky uphill slope that wound its crooked path along steep cliffs at the bottom of which there was the raging water of the Waking Sea foaming at the bottom.

The merry band of misfits had begun their trek uphill to the Wounded Coast since mid-morning and no one had uttered more than two words since they began their journey. Usually they would share stories, jokes or just happy chit chat about everything and nothing. Even Varric was uncharacteristically quiet as he walked behind Hawke and Isabela along with Merrill and Aveline.

Well, Varric couldn't keep quiet for too long "So…" He began "Do we know where to find these slavers?" He looked up at the back of Hawke's head from where he walked a few paces behind. He quickly continued to get to his point "I mean the Wounded Coast isn't exactly a small place is it? It's an entire bloody coast and I don't reckon the slavers are likely to have a sign put up pointing us to their camp." He finished with a smirk

Hawke turned her head in his direction and gave him a knowing smile before turning back to face the road "Don't worry Varric. You'll make it back in time for the Wicked Grace tournament at the Hanged Man!" she said with a snicker.

Varric chuckled before his expression turned somber "It's not that… It's just…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully before he continued "Well, this just doesn't feel right". Merrill and Aveline both looked curiously at Varric.

Hawke responded with a smile "Don't worry so much it's just some slavers begging to have a meet and greet with the Maker" she gave a small chuckle "Business as usual" Hawke proceeded to give Aveline a quick look intended for her to back her up in this statement as it was Aveline who had gotten the report on a slaver band hiding out at the Wounded Coast, kidnapping whoever was unfortunate or, dumb enough to be walking by without protection and selling them into slavery.

Aveline gave a curt nod "Of course, it shouldn't be a problem. As reported there have been two disappearances in the past week, and since they are hiding here and not making themselves more prominent like the larger and more powerful slavers we have reason to believe that they may lack in that area" She finished as Isabela gave a light smirk "Lacking you say? Even** I **didn't have their potency come to mind. You seem to be making progress Big Girl" Isabela said with a wink.

Aveline narrowed her eyes in Isabela's direction "I don't think you should be worrying about me being anywhere near competition to you, Whore"

Isabela continued, completely ignoring Aveline "Remind me to thank Donnic later".

"Shut up, Whore" Aveline replied trough gritted teeth.

Hawke gave Isabela a stern look but restrained amusement was evident on her features. "Bela…" Hawke tried but Isabela simply replied with an innocent "What?"

"I don't get it…" Merrill piped up from the back.

* * *

><p>The group continued their walk and soon arrived at the Wounded Coast. They stood at a small hill from where they could get a fair view of the road ahead. The white sanded pathway stretched and curved and disappeared behind dark rocks.<p>

"Well then, the sooner the better" Varric said cheerfully and began to walk ahead.

They walked and looked for any clues as to the whereabouts of the band of slavers until late afternoon. Hawke raised an armored hand to signal everyone to stop "Alright" she called with a sigh "We should set camp for the night. Get some rest. We'll continue our search in the morning… It won't do any good if we're falling apart from fatigue anyway". Varric was right, no bloody sign of them.

She watched as Aveline and Merrill set down their backpacks and begun unpacking bedrolls and other items they needed for the night. "I'll take first watch" Hawke finished and walked a small ways away to stand at a foothill overlooking the Waking Sea as Varric mumbled something about "firewood" as he took off in the other direction.

Hawke stood gazing at the setting sun as its last rays extended across the sea in a desperate attempt to hold on to the earth, setting the Sea and heavens aglow with hues of purple, red and orange. Hawke folded her arms across her chest and sighed. This was getting tiring. She wanted to have found the slavers and given them all what they deserved already, which was her dagger to the gut.

The more time it took to find them the more time they would have to gather reinforcements or move location or getting out of the Wounded Coast altogether, not to mention kidnapping more innocents and -…

"You think too much." Hawke broke out of her reverie and was about to turn around when she felt two arms circle around her waist and their hands clasp together at her stomach. Hawke gave a small smile and melted into the warm body behind her. She could smell the familiar scent of grass and fresh rain as she felt a head lean against her shoulder.

"I didn't think that was a bad thing" Hawke said good-naturedly.

"It's not…" Isabela replied "… Not when you're thinking about sex" Hawke laughed. Isabela smiled before she continued "Well, sex with me that is…" She gave a sultry laugh and began nipping and sucking at Hawke's ear.

Hawke shivered as a current of arousal shot through her. Isabela nibbled lightly at the spot just below Hawke's earlobe before she started placing light kisses and licking at her neck. Hawke couldn't take it anymore and turned rapidly to face Isabela and claimed her lips with her own, kissing her with fervor and the pirate answered in turn by biting lightly at her lower lip with her teeth. The Fereldan responded by letting Isabela's tongue enter and stroke her own.

Isabela broke the kiss and took the other woman's hand in her own and guided her down the foothill, around and then onto a small platform on the other side. There was barely a meter to the platform before the cliff gave way to an extensive decent into the foamy water below.

"Shit" Hawke murmured as she took a look down at the crashing waves below before Isabela tugged her back in and pressed her into the side of the cliff behind them. "Don't you be getting that subconscious urge to throw yourself off, Hawke" Hawke had a tenth of a second to wonder how Isabela could sound so sexy saying that before the pirate proceeded to crush her lips to Hawke's and tug at the straps of her armor "At least not until I'm done with you." She breathed. Hawke slid her hand down to grip Isabela's hip as the other hand ran through her raven hair and placed itself on the side of the pirate's face, pulling her even closer. Isabela's tongue ran across Hawke's lower lip, seeking entrance and was admitted without hesitation before she moaned in delight.

The Rivaini slid her hands down Hawke's chest, went around her back and landed on her firm bottom. She gripped her buttocks and gave a hard squeeze. Hawke gave a small, muffled yelp before Isabela continued to pull at the leather straps and rid her of her trousers. Hawke began kissing and nibbling down her jaw and then her neck as Isabela moaned before the pirate slipped a hand under the Fereldan's small clothes. Hawke responded with a sharp hiss as she arched into Isabela's touch.

* * *

><p>Aveline looked up from where she was crouched, poking the now healthy fireplace. "As much as I hate to say this" she took a few steps back and sat down on her bedroll "not that I don't care about Hawke, but because I'm afraid of what one might find if someone where to go look for them… Should we make sure they're not, well… hurt?"<p>

Varric shrugged and took a swig of his canteen "Hawke and Rivaini can handle themselves"

Merrill looked from Varric to Aveline "I'm sure they're fine and the're really great together! I mean, I cannot fathom how they manage to accomplish such a synchronized feel of the other. By the Creators, have you seen how they fight? It's like they know the others position and where she's heading and then… the other goes the other way and it's like they're reading from the same book and the…" Merrill stopped and looked sheepish "Sorry… I dunno-… I got carried away" she finished with a whisper.

Varric chuckled lightly "Don't worry about it, Daisy" Aveline gave a short snort, unwrapped a small linen package and pulled out a piece of dried fruit "I don't know what she sees in the Whore, really".

Merrill's eyebrows shot up in disbelief "She sees stuff in her! There's no cutting involved is there? By the Dread Wolf, I hope they're okay!" She finished and looked down at the ground in worry.

Varric and Aveline shared looks before they both broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>Isabela and Hawke were both panting as they leaned their forehead on each other's shoulders, standing close together and breathing in each other's scent. The sun had now completely set and they were engulfed in a midnight blue blanket. A crescent moon cast what little light it could manage as it fought to outdo the darkness.<p>

Isabela was the first to recover and pulled away "That was something, wasn't it?" She said with an appreciative smirk as she adjusted her clothing and Hawke did the same. Hawke looked up to meet Isabela's eyes but Isabela had her gaze elsewhere.

Hawke was almost getting used to things being this way. Isabela always tried to distance herself from Hawke and she understood that the Rivaini was trying not to form any attachment to the Fereldan. Even when they slept together at the estate, Hawke would always wake up to an empty bed. She felt a sharp sting in her heart, like someone had stabbed her with a hot poker even though she knew that with Isabela it was just sex. Nothing else. Maybe that was what made the sting in her heart that much stronger because, Maker help her, Hawke wanted more. She wanted the Pirate Queen all to herself and she couldn't help the need to look at her when she though she wasn't looking, or touch her whenever opportunity presented itself. Maybe she was being selfish but the sex, no matter how mind blowing it was, wasn't enough. Not when she knew that Isabela would probably go off and do the same with some hairy, broad shoulder sailor from the Hanged Man.

Hawke sighed and looked down at the ground. Isabela looked briefly at Hawke before she looked away and settled her gaze at the path back up to their companions instead "We should get back before Man Hands starts to worry and comes looking" She tried to say as evenly as possible, even throwing in a smirk as she started to head back before Hawke grabbed her wrist. Isabela stopped and looked up at the other woman.

"Hawke…" she said with a sigh "Don't-…"

Hawke interrupted her "I just wanted you to look at me" she said quietly before taking a step toward the pirate.

"I **am** looking at you, Hawke" Isabela replied a little exasperated.

Hawke leaned in and gave Isabela a quick chaste kiss on the lips before the Rivaini had time to react and said "Yeah, right now." Hawke walked passed Isabela and headed back to camp. Isabela sighed to herself before she started to walk back too.

* * *

><p><em>AN: One chapter down, hope you liked it! Please leave a little review on your way out, I'd really appreciate it. Stay tuned for chapter 2!_


	2. Stay With Me

**A/N**: Okay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You bring a giant smile to my face!

As an answer to Tortarus: No it's not just you and I totally agree.

Here's the second chapter! Okay it will be a three-shot after all; I just got so carried away! But for now here goes… Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Stay With Me<strong>

The crashing waves of the Waking Sea against the rock face of the Wounded Coast below slithered slowly but surely into the sleepy subconscious of Hawke's mind. A gust of wind ruffled her cropped hair and sent more than the usual strand of dark hair to cover her face and tickle her nose. She groaned in annoyance before she felt a sharp nudge in the stomach and heard Varric's gruff voice

"Waky, Waky, Hawke!" he said with a smirk "No time to sleep in today! We got us some salvers to be huntin'!" he finished and Hawke heard him shuffle away muttering sweet nothings to his beloved Bianca.

Lying on her side she groaned once more before opening an eye and was met with a stretch of white sand. "Ugh, I hate bloody sand" she muttered to herself as she slowly sat up and ruffled through her hair to get the sand out before giving a great yawn.

"Hawke-…" Varric began before he was interrupted by Hawke "I'm up! I'm up!" She said dejectedly.

She looked around to see Aveline pouring some water at the camp fire to make sure it was out. Merrill was packing up the last few things back into their packs; she looked up at Hawke and gave her a smile before she continued packing. Isabela however, was nowhere to be seen. Hawke sighed before she stood up and dusted herself off. She walked over to Varric who was standing as close to the edge as he dared with his hands on his hips and Bianca strapped to his back. He breathed in deep as Hawke approached and stood beside him.

"It's a good morning isn't it?" He said with a smile.

"Fantastic…" Came Hawke's sardonic reply.

"Well, aren't we cheerful today!" he said with a chuckle "No sleep?"

"I hate sand" She replied dryly and Varric's hearty laughter met her ears. She cracked a smile before she looked around once more and her smile fell. She turned back to Varric "Where's-…" She was cut off "Rivaini went a little ways down that way" He pointed in the direction from which they had come on their trek here from Kirkwall. "Said she wouldn't be long" He finished with a smile. 

* * *

><p>They stood now, having eaten a quick breakfast, packed all their gear and equipped with their weapons ready to go. "Ready to kill some impotent scum?" everyone turned at the sound of the voice and turned to see Isabela swagger her way to the group. Aveline rolled her eyes and Hawke could swear she hear her mutter <em>"Whore"<em>under her breath. Isabela briefly met Hawke's eyes before Hawke turned "We're all here. Let's go then" and began walking down the path, the group following close behind. Isabela walked up next to Hawke, placed her hand on her bicep and continued to slide it down Hawke's arm to give her hand a slight squeeze before increasing her pace and walking a small distance in front of the group. Hawke stared after her completely perplexed though she could not miss that her heart skipped a beat and her arm tingled with warmth were Isabela had touched her. 

* * *

><p>They had been walking for a while when Hawke suddenly stopped, and Merrill not catching on quick enough walked right into Hawke's back. Hawke held out a hand to steady the elf by the shoulder "Sorry…" She mumbled and held her hand to her head. Hawke nodded with a smile before she proceeded to crouch down and pick something up from the ground. It was half covered in sand and terribly scratched. Hawke held it up to her face and furrowed her eyebrows, there seemed to be some blood on it as well. Aveline stepped up next to her "Looks like a bracelet…" Aveline looked at Hawke who was still studying the trinket "From one of the victims, perhaps?" she said eloquently.<p>

"Could be…" Hawke answered thoughtfully before her gaze landed on what appeared to be a shred of fabric a few paces away, also concealed partly by sand. She walked up to it and picked it up, dusting it off to examine it. There was blood on it as well. She looked up at the path winding down to the right and continuing downhill. There was a small patch of coagulated blood in the sand a small distance away.

"This must be the way" Hawke said determinedly as she began walking in that direction. 

* * *

><p>True enough gruff, muffled voices laughing and talking drifted to their ears. The group stopped and hid behind a large rock. Hawke stole a quick peek over the rock and spotted a small camp about two hundred paces away. She could see a few cage-like boxes and could barely make out if there was actually anybody in them until one of the slavers walked up to one of the cages, and rattled the bars. He yelled something she couldn't quite hear.<p>

She ducked back down and looked at the others "This must be it. They're the ones we've been looking for and we're taking them out of business." She said, anger and determination flashing in her eyes. "Varric and Merrill you stay at a distance, try to take out their archers first. Take up spot with a good viewpoint. Aveline, you take the center and occupy as many as you can while Isabela flanks from the left and I from the right." Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Ready?" they all smiled and nodded purposely "See you on the other side" Hawke finished with a smile and a pat to Varric's shoulder before he and Merrill snuck out to take position.

A minute later, Hawke gave Isabela a mischievous smile before she tapped Aveline's shoulder who stepped out and charged. Isabela and Hawke went separate ways to flank the slavers.

The battle was a mess even though the slavers had been taken off guard at the sudden attack of the merry group; they had soon recovered and started fighting with incredible zeal. Varric and Merrill had taken out what few archers they had and were supporting the close-quarter combatants with spells and arrows. Hawke was fighting a burly man with a scarred face and a long sword in hand. He yelled and swung at her head, she dodged easily before she kicked him square in the chest sending him staggering a few paces. Just as she was about to charge him again, a deafening war cry sounded over the battle, and she turned at the sound.

A group of, at least twenty, Tal-Vashoth was charging them from behind. They were being flanked, and greatly outnumbered. "Shit and double-shit" Hawke cursed as she parried the swing of the burly man she was fighting and stabbed him in the heart with her dagger. She turned to shout commands but was charged by two large Qunari wielding two-handed swords. She held her ground, dodging and parrying were she could until a cloud of thick, gray smoke enveloped them.

There was coughing and yelling. Hawke moved close to the ground where the smoke had not settled yet and cut down a Qunari and then another. There was a sudden blinding light which erupted through the smoke and forced her to shut her eyes. When she opened them the smoke was nearly gone and she searched the battlefield for any of the others. Aveline was rushing a Qunari swordsman and Isabela was fighting another. She saw something glowing at the far end which made her inside twist. It was a Saarebas charging up another devastating spell.

She wiped the blood from her face and ran for him. She cut down a spearman on her way by taking step off a rock, launching herself in the air and plunging her dagger in his neck. She landed on both feet and continued her charge towards the Qunari Mage, flinging a throwing knife to her right and bringing another Qunari to his knees as he clutched at his blood oozing neck. She suddenly felt a sharp sting in her calf that sent pain radiating through her right leg. Hawke winced but never faltered as she jumped at the Saarebas. In mid-air, a wave of pure force sent her flying the way from which she had come. She crashed to the ground with thud and a grunt.

Her head throbbed and she thought she heard her name called but she couldn't be quite sure as her ears were ringing. When she found she could sit up, another jolt of pain shot up her leg. She looked down to see what it was that was causing it and saw an arrow protruding from her calf. She gritted her teeth and snapped it in half. She looked up to the hill were Varric and Merrill were supposed to be standing but saw no one and her heart sank. She leapt up to join the fray again, anger fueling her movements as she headed for a Qunari spearman and sliced right across his thigh. Blood spurted as he screamed and Hawke proceeded to slice his chest open with two consecutive swings of her daggers. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap before the earth shook and her eyes landed on the Saarebas again as he lifted his massive arms and readied for another earth shattering spell.

"Now you're going down shit face" She muttered to herself as she began running toward the mage before something caught her eye to the left. A Qunari spearman had run up and stopped, he seemed to be aiming at something a distance behind her. She turned to look and her heart thundered in her chest, blood surging to her brain as dread pumped in her veins.

Isabela was on the ground trying to fend off an axe-wielding Qunari who was bringing his axe down on her but hitting the ground instead as she swung to the side. Boldly the Qunari brought down a massive foot to Isabela's chest with enough force to make her drop her dagger as the air was knocked out of her. He raised his axe once more and what happened next took mere seconds, or at least, it felt like it. Hawke pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the spearman before she ran for the Qunari pinning the pirate down. She leapt into the air, her daggers at the forefront and pierced his chest with them both. He fell backwards and landed on his back as Hawke continued to flip over him and land on her feet. She turned, panting and flashed the pirate Queen a dazzling smile.

"I don't know if I should thank you or berate you for your reckless behaviour, sweet thing" She said with a smirk as she took the hand Hawke offered her and got up. Isabela saw the change in Hawke's eyes as they turned from kind and warm to wide and fearful just before Isabela was purposefully knocked aside and found herself crashing to the ground.

"Watch out!" was the last thing Isabela heard Hawke say before she watched in horror as a jagged spear flew right at the Fereldan who screamed in agony as the sharp spear tore through the flesh and bone of her chest, and sent her reeling backwards. She held her footing however and fell to her knees instead as blood began to descend down her chest.

"HAWKE!" Isabela yelled and ran for the wounded woman before wind, sand and dirt lurched violently around her and made her stop in her tracks. A sudden incredibly bright light made her shield her eyes as the cause of that light made itself known in the form of a powerful pulse of electric force that pounded its way in front of her. She heard a grunt and the sound of a sickening dull thud. Isabela looked up to see that Hawke was not where she had been mere seconds ago. She looked around and spotted the Saarebas who had just cast the spell and her heart thumped with rage and the uncontrollable desire to utterly decimate the mage until there was nothing but a pool of blood at her feet.

She ran for him, her vision blurring and adrenaline pounding in her veins as a vision of Hawke being pierced with the jagged spear entered her mind and fueled her every step with destructive fortitude. She threw one of her daggers at the wounded but still standing Qunari spearman. It pierced him right in the throat and he fell to his knees gurgling through his severed throat before Isabela used him as a stepping stone to leap and propel herself into the air. She landed on the Saarebas' shoulders where she held on as he tossed around to try and get her off. She plunged her dagger into the unguarded area where his neck met his shoulder again and again and again. He howled in pain as the blood spurted and covered her hands and face as she continued to stab at him until he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. 

* * *

><p>Hawke felt the world spinning and the smell of blood, sweat and dirt was making her queasy. She was lying face down on the blood-soaked soil and it was incredibly hard to breathe. Every breath made her entire chest hurt horribly, like an ogre was crushing her torso with his massive foot. She felt bile rising up her throat and she coughed up blood on the dirt covered ground. Again, she thought someone was calling her name but it sounded so far away. The darkness was consuming her and it would feel so good to just let it. She was so tired and everything would just go away if she just gave in to that warm, welcoming darkness.<p>

All the Qunari had now fallen, the last at Aveline's sword and Isabela ran to where Hawke was prone on the ground and fell to her knees beside her. She turned her onto her back and held back a gasp as she took in her battered face and the bleeding gore in her chest.

"_Oh no, Hawke you're not leaving like this"_ she thought to herself _"Please…"_ She cradled her head in her lap and brushed away a few bloody and sweat-slicked strands of hair from her face. "Hawke!" she yelled hopelessly "Hawke, please…" she hugged her tighter "Stay with me…" She whispered.

Hawk couldn't do this to her! Not now! Not like this! Stupid, reckless Hawke… Always so damn heroic. Why did she do that? Isabela didn't ask to be saved; she didn't need to be saved! She could damn well take care of herself and who did Hawke think she was, fighting her battle for her? Taking a spear for her! Stupid, reckless Hawke!

It was easier to blame her than to admit the pain that was racking her heart at the sight of Hawke and of the thought of losing her, losing her because she was trying to save a lying thieving scumbag like herself. Isabela's heart was no longer capable of that four letter word (she wasn't even going to think it), or so she thought as it constricted with an unfamiliar ache and the lump in her throat made it hard to breathe. She couldn't catch a breath. Stupid, reckless, heroic Hawke…

"Is-bela" it was a barely audible hoarse whisper but it was enough to bring the pirate's attention. She looked down hopefully and gazed into Hawke's piercing eyes which were half lidded.

"Hawke, you're going to be okay." she said holding back the panic in her voice _"You have to be_" she said to herself. "Just… stay with me." She said as she brought her hand up and stroked her face. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet Aveline's sympathetic gaze. Merrill soon joined them with Varric at her heels.

"By the Creators!" She said in terror as she placed her hands on her mouth.

Varric limped up next to Merrill who had kneeled next to Isabela and was performing healing charms "Shit… Hawke…" He said with a sad sigh.

"Bandages or cloth or anything! I need it now!" Merrill said frantically. Aveline emptied the backpack and handed her a few bandages and some linen. Merrill began muttering spells as she concentrated on the gore in Hawke's chest. It began to glow softly and the blood flow seemed to be slowing a little. She gave the bandages to Isabela so she could help the elf wrap the wound. Isabela complied as she carefully lifted Hawke so she could get the bandage around. Hawke gave a low hoarse groan and Isabela kissed her forehead apologetically for having to move her and thus causing her more pain. Merrill continued to mutter under her breath as she moved her hands just above Hawke's torso while Isabela continued to tightly wrap Hawke's chest.

Hawke was desperately trying to keep her eyes open but her eyelids felt as heavy as lead and forced her to shut them, and struggle to reopen them again and again. "Come on, Hawke" Isabela whispered to herself but it was so quiet around the group she might as well have been screaming it "Fight. Stay here…"

Merrill straightened and looked around at everyone before she sadly said "It's all I can do now… We need to get her back to Kirkwall and to Anders as soon as possible or by the Creators… She won't make it" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon. If you liked it or not please leave a review on your way out, it's always greatly appreciated! Oh and sorry 'bout that little cliffhanger but it was just the perfect place to stop hehe…


	3. Leaving Me

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing everyone! Lots of love to all of you! Here's the third and final chapter, more angst in this one. I've really tried capturing what Isabela would feel, act and think in a situation like this one, so I hope it's to your satisfaction.

P.s sorry about the double alerts but when I first published this chapter it all turned out in bold... and that's not good ;P it's still not turning out the way I want it but, I'm not going to leave it on :)

Enjoy and Happy reading! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>**– Leaving Me**

Isabela crawled on top of Hawke who was laying onto the soft silken sheets of her King size bed at the Hawke estate. Hawke had a wild mischievous glint in her piercing eyes as she watched Isabela slowly climb on top of her until she was face to face with the pirate. Isabela gave her a sultry smirk before she descended and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Isabela nipped at Hawke's bottom lip and her tongue entered her mouth, engaging in a smoldering hot dance.

Hawke gave a low moan before Isabela slowly pulled away and straddled Hawke's waist "Just sit back and enjoy, sweet thing" Hawke started to protest but Isabela put a finger to her lips, silencing her "I want to do this for you…" she pulled her finger away and ran it down Hawke's chin, her throat and down her chest before landing on the band tying her robes together and undoing the loose knot in one swipe.

"… Just don't make a habit of it" the pirate finished with a playful smirk.

The next morning, Hawke woke and cracked her eyes open groggily. She turned her head to see Isabela sitting on the side of the bed, finishing putting on her mid-thigh high leather boots. The pirate finished fastening the last strap and made to stand up when Hawke's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Isabela turned and looked at Hawke warningly "I have to go…" she said.

There was a pause "I know" Hawke sighed "You always do…" Hawke gave her a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes before she released her grip on Isabela's wrist and turned back to face the top of her four poster bed. Isabela stood up and walked to the door, she stopped briefly by the threshold before she took a deep breath and continued out the door and back to the Hanged Man for a badly needed drink.

* * *

><p>That was over two weeks ago and it felt like a repeat of their last night together on that cliff on the Wounded Coast... Just a few hours before Hawke's reckless decision to take that blasted spear for her.<p>

Isabela now sat in a rather uncomfortable chair, or maybe it now felt so uncomfortable because of the amount of hours she had been sitting in it. She'd lost track of time a long while ago. She adjusted her seating and crossed her arms before she looked over at the four-poster bed and the covered, dark haired individual in the center of it. Hawke looked incredibly peaceful and relaxed as she laid there, eyes closed, with the red silken covers reaching up to her chest and her arms at her sides.

She looked still enough to be dead, but the pirate steered her thoughts away from such ideas as she shook her head and adjusted her seating once more and sighed. The only thing that made Hawke look like she was alive and dissolved the image of utter peace was the small crease between her eyebrows as she furrowed them together as if in pain.

Isabela hated the thought of Hawke still being in pain after all she had gone through but she willed the thoughts away. She shouldn't care, Hawke was a good lay and she was fun to be around when they were out chasing down bandits and putting idiotic Templars in their place. She was even fun to drink with at times but that was it! Why was she sitting in this chair then? Sitting in it long enough to forget how long she actually had spent sitting in it and staring at the woman in the bed across from her. She willed those thoughts away but they were slowly and infuriatingly crawling their way back in. She huffed, stood up and began pacing impatiently in front of the fireplace.

Anders entered shortly through the door and stopped in his tracks when he noticed the pirate. He looked oddly at her pacing form "You're going to dig a trench in the floor if you keep at that…" He said as he walked past her and to the side of the bed to check on Hawke.

Anders remembered that late afternoon; he had just finished propagating a salve to a patient with an infected tooth when a limping Varric, a worried looking Merrill and Isabela with a look he couldn't quite place entered headed by Aveline who carried a barely conscious and bleeding Hawke in her arms. Anders had rushed to Aveline's side and taken in Hawke's form. She had a chest wound which had been wrapped in bandages but the blood was seeping through, leaving the previously white bandages a daunting crimson. Her face was covered with several cuts and there was a bruise forming on the left side of her forehead. Sweat and grime coated her face and plastered her cropped hair to her face as she struggled to breathe, producing a shallow wheezing sound.

He furrowed his brow in worry as he gestured toward a cot nearby "Place her here, quickly" he said urgently. He looked over her once more when she was placed on the cot and his eyes found the slightly protruding arrow from her calf. Hawke gave a weak delirious groan and her brow furrowed in pain.

"I didn't see that…" Merrill said in quiet disbelief "Did anyone see that?" she continued as she grew more agitated.

"It's okay, Merrill" Aveline said sympathetically as she tried to soothe the worried elf "She'll be alright…" Merrill turned her head away from Hawke and Anders and looked at the dirty floor of the clinic.

"I need sometime… " Anders said from his perch next to the cot "You can all wait outside if you want" he said professionally. Everyone gave one last glance at Hawke before they shuffled away, heads bend low. All except Isabela who was half turned away from Anders so that her side was facing him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking uncertainly at the ground.

Anders got to work on Hawke, closing his eyes in concentration and muttering spells under his breath. He began to exude a soft blue glow that seemed to descend down into Hawke's broken body. Hawke clenched her jaw tightly and wrinkled her brow further.

Isabela glanced over at Hawke hesitantly, shook her head and took a step to walk away when she heard Hawke's restless mumbling "-… bela…" the pirate stopped in her tracks and glanced sideways at the cot on which the Fereldan laid once more. Isabela pursed her lips in thought as Hawke's ramblings died down. Isabela turned her head back to the exit and led her feet in the same direction, never stopping and never looking back.

So, why in all the pirate gold in all of Thedas was she still doing here then? Isabela had stayed away from the Hawke estate for almost a week after they had moved Hawke back to her own bedroom and her own bed. Trying to distance herself from the Fereldan and all that had happened, Isabela had mostly stayed at the Hanged Man starring down a mug of whiskey. Occasionally she would initiate a bar fight or two and would then expertly slink away and watch from a distance. The Rivaini even brought a woman, and once a man, whose names she couldn't even remember to her room at the Hanged Man with the intention of sleeping with them. But, she couldn't go through with it both times, so now she couldn't even have random shameless sex anymore. What in the fade was going on?

Isabela stopped pacing and looked over at Anders who was examining Hawke's still form on the bed. _'No, it isn't'_ she thought to herself _'It's not lo-… It's not!'_ she shook her head wouldn't that be stupid anyway? Falling for a now comatose woman who had little to no chance of waking up? Better save yourself from the shit before you get buried up to your eyeballs. Isabela took a deep breath and straightened herself before she took a step toward the door.

Anders looked up at her retreating form and frowned "You know, as much as I hate to say it… She'll want you here when she wakes". Isabela stopped and turned to face the mage. "What makes you think I care what she wants?" she said indignantly "I think I have wasted enough of my time in this bloody room" She continued venom dripping from her every word.

Anders sighed "We both know that's not true… Be true to yourself, Isabela" He said sincerely "There is no greater freedom".

Isabela snorted in disbelief "That coming from the possessed mage who is on a mad quest to free all the mages in Thedas from Chantry control?"

"That's not the same" he began warningly "I'm talking about spiritual freedom not physical incarceration" he finished a little heatedly.

"Whatever" Isabela gestured nonchalantly with her hand in Anders direction "I need a drink" she finished and walked out.

Anders sighed once more and turned back to the unconscious Hawke resting on the bed and placed three fingers on her furrowed brow. He closed his eyes as his fingers began to glow a faint blue and the crease on Hawke's brow began to disappear as she seemed to relax when the pain slowly dissipated, at least for the time being.

* * *

><p>A month and two weeks had now passed since the trek to the Wounded Coast, and Hawke still lay in her bed at the Hawke Estate motionless and quiet. Bodahn came up to check on her every few hours but her eyes were as closed as before and her breathing as even as ever. The crease on her brow returned frequently and Anders always said that it was a good sign, that she was still reacting physically to feelings meant that she was not too deeply buried in her subconscious. However, it was all the same as she didn't wake up in any case.<p>

Isabela had disappeared and rarely showed up at the Hanged Man. Everyone thought it was strange that she never visited Hawke anymore but stayed as far away as she could. Though it wasn't all that strange since they knew Isabela by now but it still didn't mean they had to like it. For all this, Bodahn had said several times that he sometimes heard noise coming from Lady Hawke's room, like a window opening and someone walking around but when he goes up to check there isn't anyone there. Of course, Sandal blames it on the "Lady" ghost living in the house. Varric has other ideas as to what it might be but no one had the desire to indulge him to tell one of his many stories.

* * *

><p>Aveline and Merrill had decided to visit Hawke together as Merrill was headed that way to water the plants in any case. Bodahn greeted them at the door and informed them that Anders had been in an hour prior and that Hawke's condition was still stable and that nothing new had happened. They nodded their understanding and went up to Hawke's bedroom where she still lay looking as peaceful as anything in the middle of the four-poster bed. Merrill went to sit by the side of the bed as Aveline examined a few empty bottles of Orlesian wine on the desk in the corner.<p>

"I think Varric and Fenris are having too much fun on their visits up here" she said good-naturedly.

Merrill looked up from brushing a few strands of Hawke's dark hair from her eyes. "Why, what are they doing?" she asked innocently.

Aveline snorted lightly as she walked up to stand by the bedside next to Merrill "Keeping her company I guess" she said wistfully.

Merrill reached out and took Hawke's hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze "I suppose that's the company she would want. Varric tells great stories, not as dirty as Isabela's, but really great even without the dirty stuff" Merrill said absent-mindedly "Mostly, they're about Hawke when he's at the Hanged Man and has got an audience but not all of his stories are about her and I suppose those are the ones she likes to-…" the elf suddenly went quiet. Aveline looked at her curiously; the room was eerily quiet before the elf spoke up again "Did you hear th-…?"

They both looked to the woman lying in the bed, covered up to her waist before they both heard a low hoarse groan. Hawke stirred a little before she stopped again and Merrill's heart leaped up into her throat as Aveline wrung her hands together.

Hawke let out a long and barely audible "Oww…" before her eyes slowly fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling of her four-poster bed for what seemed like ages. She blinked a few times and turned her head to her left when she realized her hand was being held by something warm and clammy. She blinked a few more times and shut her eyes tightly to clear the haze and focus her eyes against the harsh light of the windows before she opened them again. Her eyes landed on the elf and the Captain of the Guard standing by her bedside, she cracked a weak smile and she was answered with wide grins "Welcome back" Aveline managed.

* * *

><p>Anders had been called and was checking on Hawke who was sitting up against the headboard, Varric had received the news and had shown up shortly after, Fenris already stood in the corner grumbling, Merrill was hopping up and down on the spot and Aveline stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Everyone had gathered and welcomed Hawke back to the land of the living, they had all given her hugs or pats on the backs with the exception of Merrill who had jumped on the bed, wrapped Hawke in a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Hawke had managed to hug her back with some difficulty as her movements were answered by a sudden burning twinge in every muscle fiber and had grunted in pain. Merrill had then pulled away looking extremely guilty and had mumbled a "Sorry…" Hawke had given her a reassuring smile.<p>

Hawke also had difficulty speaking and managed to grind out hoarse whispers from time to time because of the lack of use of her voice over the past month and a half. Her left arm was in a sling, so as to keep from causing her busted shoulder more traumas. She was lucky… the spear had missed her heart by a few centimeters, but had punctured a lung and busted her shoulder which was well on its way to healing up completely. So, it was especially good to see her companions standing around her chatting and laughing. However, as she looked around the room while Anders looked over her bandages she couldn't help but frown in disappointment. Isabela wasn't here…

She supposed she couldn't be surprised but in her heart she had hoped the pirate would have come if only to say hello. Hawke looked down at her lap and swallowed hard before turned her head and watched Anders who soon noticed her and stopped his fiddling to look at her.

Hawke swallowed hard again "Iz-bela" she ground out with effort "Di-… Did she leave?" she whispered croakily.

Anders diverted his gaze "Um…" he scratched his neck and began fidgeting with the bandage again as a means of distraction from looking into her penetrating gaze "Well… I don't know" His eyes shot up to meet hers before they quickly returned to his work in progress "I don't know where she is that is… I suppose Varric would be able to affirm her whereabouts more accurately than I, seeing as she spends most of her time at the Hanged Man" Anders finished bandaging and seemed more confident as he checked his handiwork.

He looked up at Hawke and sighed sadly when he took in her forlorn appearance "But, I honestly don't know why she isn't here now" He placed a hand on her forearm and gave a light squeeze "I'm sorry… Hawke" He gave her a reassuring smile before he stood up and gestured toward everybody in the room "Alright! You've had your fun, now the lady needs to rest, no pun intended, so go drink yourself into a stupor, bury yourself in paperwork, decorate your walls with wine… or stare yourself senseless into dangerous magic mirrors!"

"Or have schizophrenic Wicked Grace matches in the basement you call a clinic" Varric chimed in from the back with a hearty chuckle. Everyone laughed but Anders managed to hold a straight face "Very funny, dwarf" he said with a smirk.

Everyone said their goodbyes and goodnights to Hawke, a few came up and gave a goodnight pat on the back before filing out of the bedroom, leaving Hawke alone with her thoughts.

She bit her bottom lip and chewed on it thoughtfully. She had been sitting around, or rather laying around doing nothing for the past month and a half and she was getting restless. Her fingertips were tingling and her feet were aching to touch solid ground. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and grimaced as a sharp stab of pain shot through her side _'shit… Maybe not so fast' _using her good arm to lean on, she hoisted herself up off the bed and stood up. A sharp sting of pain lit through her calf and she winced as she stumbled and held up her good hand to support her weight on the nearest wall. She clenched her teeth and groaned before taking a deep breath and tried to stand on her own once again. She swayed and stumbled as she tried to hold her balance but was quick to regain it and was now walking rather effortlessly, if only with a little limp, to the desk. She noticed a few empty bottles of wine and raised an eyebrow in amusement. She chuckled to herself before she swiftly snapped her head towards the window when she heard a sudden creak in that direction. She turned around fully and tilted her head to the side as her eyes narrowed.

Isabela stood right in front of her in all her glory, her hands on her hips and a small tilt to her waist. She gave Hawke a smirk as she looked at her "Well, I see we're up and about already…" she said airily

Hawke huffed in response and picked up one of the empty bottles of wine "This, your doing?" she ground out hoarsely before clearing her throat, irritated.

Isabela gave a delectable laugh as she walked toward Hawke "No, as much as it may surprise you it is not" She stopped right in front of Hawke "Though I must say that husky voice of yours is driving me wild" she finished with a suggestive smirk.

Hawke smiled briefly and looked down at the floor before she moved away from Isabela and took place in front of the fireplace "I-… I thought you'd left" she said croakily and looked the pirate in the eyes before diverting her gaze elsewhere.

Isabela sighed "Not like I didn't think about it…" She said off-handedly. Hawke's eyes shot up to meet Isabela's in apprehension "But…" she continued "See? I didn't…"

"You always lea-…" Hawke was interrupted by a coughing fit, racking her body. Isabela quickly reached toward the metal carafe on the bedside table and poured some water into a glass. She strode swiftly to Hakwe's side, placed a hand on her shoulder and handed her the glass of water "Here…"

Hawke's cough subsided as she took the glass from Isabela and drank greedily. She took a deep breath "Thank you" and glanced at Isabela who gave Hawke a brief smile before she looked down at the floor "Look, Hawke…" she hesitated and looked up at Hawke before she continued "I thought about leaving okay? I did. Everything would be just so much easier! It's all so bloody complicated with you, and I don't like when it's complicated." She finished with a sigh.

Hawke reached out with her good arm and placed her hand on the pirate's forearm "what made you change your mind?" she whispered cautiously

Isabela wrenched her arm from Hawke's grasp and threw both arms in the air in exasperation "Ugh! This is foolish!" she walked a few paces away from Hawke who had now found a particularly interesting spot on the floor a distance away and was glaring at it. The pirate turned abruptly to face the Fereldan and pointed accusingly at her "I didn't ask you to throw yourself in the way of that spear, Hawke! I can handle myself and I don't want you acting like a bloody hero because I don't need you to protect me! I never needed anyone and I damn well won't need anyone now!" She exclaimed heatedly as she jabbed her finger in Hawke's direction.

"I never mea-…" Hawke began croakily before she was cut off "No Hawke! That was damn foolish of you! Not to mention insanely reckless!" Hawke narrowed her eyes angrily at Isabela, her jaw clenching tightly "You could have died!" She continued frustratingly before her shoulders slumped, her arms crossed over her chest and she sighed loudly. The pirate looked down at the floor. Hawke's eyes softened at Isabela's statement.

"I don't want you to die for me" Isabela finished so quietly that Hawke was in fact not even sure she had heard her. Her heart leaped into her throat at the implications of what Isabela had just said hit her full force. Isabela did care about her maybe even more than that…?

Hawke allowed a moment of quiet as she slowly walked up to the other woman. She placed two fingers of her free hand under Isabela's chin and gently lifted her head up so she would meet her eyes before she spoke "I would never allow anything to happen to you" she whispered gently. The pirates eyes narrowed dangerously and she pulled away slightly "That's what I mean! That's what I don't wa-…" this time Isabela was cut off by Hawke who took another step toward her and grasped her hand "Because I don't think I would ever be able to live without you…" Hawke finished tenderly as she tried to get through to the stubborn pirate in front of her.

Isabela sighed once more and dropped her head. She let go of Hawke's hand and placed it against her forehead as she shook her head slightly "You're making this hard for me. You're making me feel things I shouldn't feel, making me think thoughts I shouldn't have… Then you go and almost die on me" She said dejectedly before she looked off to a spot behind Hawke just to fix her gaze on something that wasn't the other woman "I was… I was so… sc-… scared that you would leave me then… That I had lost you" she whispered slowly before she swallowed thickly "And… I don't want to lose you, Hawke"

Hawke smiled inwardly as she took yet another step toward Isabela so that there was barely any space between them and placed her free hand against Isabela's cheek and directed her head once more so that the pirate met her eyes. Hawke gave her an affectionate smile before she leaned in slowly and captured her lips in a tender kiss. The kiss was a confirmation of what they had admitted to each other through words both spoken and unspoken, as they stood in one another's gentle caress until the need for air made itself known.

They stayed in a quiet embrace for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of peace and warmth before Hawke leaned in once again and placed a quick chaste kiss on Isabela's lips "Stay with me tonight?" she asked hoarsely

"When you put it that way, sweet thing, I think I could make an exception… for you" Isabela said fondly with a sly smirk. All Hawke could do was beam happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay long chapter, but it is the last one so I thought I'd take the occasion to really go with it. Sorry if it got to fluffy at the end I just could hold myself, and believe me I cut down on the fluffiness. Anyway there it is! Might be a sequel coming up but I don't know when and I haven't really got anything in mind just yet, but we'll see! Thanks to all who read and special thanks to all who reviewed, you are all awesome and I hope you enjoyed this little 3-shot! Cheers! :D


End file.
